From Man servant to baby!
by smurfilicious
Summary: What would Arthur do if Merlin was no longer a 'Man' servant? but a child


"Merlin where are my boots?" Arthur yelled walking into Gaius and Merlin's chambers, what he saw shocked him as he could see his man servant siting on the worktop only he wasn't a 'man' servant anymore. He looked about two years old and was sucking his thumb as Gaius was filing through the mountain of books on 'science' "Gaius what is the meaning of this where is Merlin?" Arthur asked it couldn't be possible that the toddler was in fact Merlin, could it? "Ah yes sire this is Merlin" Arthur screwed his face up resting a hand on his head as he walked up to the physician "It would appear that Merlin has administered some sort of a potion sire" Gaius lifted Merlin down from the worktop as the toddler started to get fidgety and bored. "Magic?" Arthur asked watching as Merlin ran into where he usually slept bouncing on the bed "I believe so sire I will need to look after him until I can find a cure" "Gaius perhaps I should look after Merlin, I am younger" "With respect sire raising a child I hard work and this is a baby we are talking about and I don't think that you would be – "I am sure I will manage I have been trained to kill since birth I am sure I can handle a two year old.

An hour later and Arthur was already regretting saying to Gaius that he could handle Merlin the toddler had laughed at him finding it hilarious when Arthur tried to get him to potty in a chamber pot, Arthur realised that he would have to accept that Merlin needed his nappy and that he would just have to suck it up and change him.

"AHHHHHHAAHAHA NO NO NO" Merlin screamed rubbing his eyes as Arthur was trying to give him some bread and cheese. "Arthur! Where were you at- who is that? Uther asked shocked by the sight that greeted him in his son's room

"Father, this is Merlin" Uther raised his eyebrows pointing "This is your manservant" Arthur nodded lifting Merlin onto the bed as the toddler tried to climb up whining "Arthur what on earth happened" "Gaius believes witch craft may be behind this" "He only looks about two" Merlins face suddenly became very red and he made noised as he screwed his face up "Oh god please tell me no" Arthur said "I am not changing a nappy" Arthur was speechless as his father the KING, Uther pendragon bend down and laid the baby on the bed and began to unfasten the baby grow. "Ahhaaha" Merlin cried as he was getting uncomfortable sitting in his mess "Arthur get me a nappy and the wipes" Arthur silently handed the items over to his father who wasted no time in unfastening the tabs of the nappy lifting Merlin's legs cleaning his bottom Merlin kicked his legs happily at the freedom of having no nappy on.

"Father how did you, "Oh for good ness sake Arthur you were a baby once" Uther answered placing a dummy in Merlin's mouth lifting him inside the bed. Arthur was half expecting his father to drop a kiss on the toddlers head, he had never seen him so gentle and caring. "He was tired that's why he was upset" Uther said giving a slight smile as the toddler sucked on his dummy falling into a deep sleep. "Now how did this happen?" "Gaius believes that this is the work of magic I only know what I told you father, Gaius is trying to find a cure, I said that I would handle Merlin. Uther nodded "Well when he wakes up which I am guessing won't be for another 2 hours then come to the banquet room and we will have dinner "You want Merlin to dine with us" Arthur said he couldn't believe that his father had actually invited his manservant to dinner. "You cannot leave a baby in the room by himself, Merlin will eat with us and after he shall be bathed and put to bed"

"Yes Father" Arthur answered still dumbfounded as his father left the room, he flopped down on the bed making sure that he didn't squash the tiny toddler lying next to him

"Aww Arthur he is such an adorable baby" Morgana cooed seeing Arthur walk in holding Merlin who was still sleepy and was rubbing his eyes with his little fists "Percy fetch a high chair now" Uther ordered Arthur nodded his thanks once the high chair was placed at the table he thought that his father was sometimes too rude when he asked for things, he believed that servants were there to be ordered about, well he had too until he had met Merlin and then it was like having a younger brother.

Merlin protested as he was placed into the high chair grabbing onto Arthur who was about to lift him out and sit him on his knee, Uther waved his hand "Leave him he will get used to it" Merlin whined kicking the foot rest as Arthur put some meat rice and cheese onto a plate "How old is he Arthur" "Gaius reckons 2, Arthur replied to his step sisters question "I personally would say younger" Uther said studying the child as he dropped his food trying to stuff it into his mouth "I think he is about 20 months at the most going by what he is capable off, you could eat using a spoon at 2 and Merlin can hardly eat using his fingers "Aw he is such a lovely baby though" Morgana said smirking as Arthur squirmed feeling the toddler rub his wet drooly foody hands on his shirt. Arthur rolled his eyes offering the cheese to Merlin who ate it off his hand "He is disgusting the way he drools" "Arthur all babies drool you were really bad for that you drooled right up until you were six and you needed a nappy until seven, Arthur went bright red outraged that his father had said such a thing Morgana smiled trying not to laugh as seeing her brothers face.

"Merlin!" Arthur shrieked as he was covered in jam by the baby "Geee geee" Merlin cried happily dancing in the high chair watching as Arthur tried to mop the mess up using a cloth. Morgana laughed as Mike made grabby hands for Arthur. "I am not holding you look at you, you are covered in food" "AAHAHAHAH" Merlin screamed hitting his head against the tray "Arthur!" Morgana cried concerned for the baby's welfare, Arthur groaned lifting the crying baby out bouncing him, "What is that stench" "It will be Merlin Arthur babies need their nappies changed" Morgana said "Arthur you think you can manage this time" Uther asked as he winced at the noise Merlin was making putting down his goblet he called one of the servants to prepare a cot for the baby In Arthurs chambers.

"Merlin stop it stop moving you need a bath" Merlin crawled away from Arthur his little nude bottom waving as he attempted to crawl out the door "No Merlin you are exasperating do you want to go to bed stinking you will smell like a troll "Arthur couldn't help but let a little smirk appear as the baby turned around smiling at him. Merlin giggled as Arthur swooped him up from the ground checking the temperature of the basin before dumping the little toddler in. Merlin began to splash hiting the water with his little hands and drumming his feet on the bottom "Arthur can I come in Gaius said you may need a hand" Guinevere said Arthur nodded, Merlin smiled seeing the familiar face bouncing in the bath "Hello Merlin I here you are giving Arthur quite the ride. Merlin smiled adorably at Guinevere giggling cutely.

"Right Merlin we need to wash you" Arthur said picking up a rag to wash the toddler "He is so cute, Sire"

"Guinevere you know you don't need to call me sire" Arthur told Gwen for what seemed the millionth time

"Sorry Arthur okay you need to wash in between his toes, his bottom and his face. Arthur was hesitant to wash his man servant, Gwen could sense the reluctance "Arthur it's fine he is only a baby he won't get embarrassed" Gwen promised tickling Merlin's chin as Arthur washed him.

Gwen watched in amazement as the prince laid the toddler on the bed dried him, put him in nappy and a baby grown and heated a bottle in the basin.

"Merlin where are you going, even as a baby you amaze me to how daft you can be you cannot play with my mace" Arthur told the baby who frowned at him turning onto his stomach huffing, Arthur patted his bottom lifting him into his arms "AHAHAAA" "Stop crying Merlin don't cry" Arthur pleaded walking around his chambers bouncing the baby "Look there's my men practising their fighting skills, you polish their boots" Arthur continued smirking as Mike slapped his face as if to be offended by this. "You just striked the prince" Arthur said shocked as he bent down to check the bottle placing it in the toddlers mouth, Merlin happily suckled wrapping a tiny hand around Arthurs as he fed. Arthur wondered if he could get used to this, it gave him a nice warm feeling inside.

No he was a prince, he didn't like his man servant being a baby!


End file.
